Wario Land: Super Mario land 3
Summary Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 is a game for the original Game Boy and now downloadable for the Nintendo 3-DS. This features one of Mario's rivals in his very own adventure. Story Sometime after Wario corrupted Mario Land and stole Mario's castle. Wario would eventually be defeated by everybody's favorite plumber who would reclaim his land and his castle. Wario figured that if he wanted a castle, he should get one of his own. He ventures until he hears about a story about a "Golden Peach Statue" that was taken by a band of pirates known as the "Syrups", Wario has fought against these band of pirates until he found their place of origin known as "Kitchen Island". Wario hopes to defeat the Syrups and loot their treasure and in hopes to claim the Golden Peach Statue and (hopefully) have a castle to call his own. Game Modes There are 3 game files and an erase mode where (like Mario) Wario will turn into a bomb and erase a pre-existing game file. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I've played this game when I was a kid (of course I still have the original game). Today the game is now downloadable for 3-DS Virtual Console. Though, Wario isn't my personal favorite video game character by any means, but this game was very enjoyable and quite easy to play. Graphics Now, don't expect the 3-D graphics of modern games, in fact this version of the game isn't colorized either. But the graphics in this game were quite advanced for an original Game Boy game. Though in the style of Super Mario World, but still good for an original Game Boy game. Rating: 7 Music The soundtrack is quite good. It's in the style of a typical Mario game (but with a twist that fits Wario's personality). The only drawback to it that it's quite limited (because of the small memory cap for original game Boy games), but overall very good and it fits Wario very well. Rating: 6.5 Sounds/Voice The sounds also sound good for an original Game Boy game, though they can get quite annoying after a while, but if you can get through the sounds, it shouldn't be an issue. Because this is a Game Boy game, there are no voices. Rating: 7 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is quite easy (as with a lot of Mario games), though it is to say it's too much like a Mario game. The controls are also what you would expect in a Mario game, though Wario's abilities change depending on which power-up he has. Rating: 8 Replay Value Unlike a lot of adventure games, Wario Land has multiple endings. This depends on how much coins and treasure you have collected on your adventure. So, it may not have a lot of extra content. But if you haven't collected a lot, you can play the game again in hopes you can collect more. Rating: 4 Final Thoughts In conclusion, if you're a huge Mario fan (such as myself) you would like this game as this has a lot of things to collect and a lot of fun. I would recommend this game to about anybody and those who like everything about everybody's favorite plumber. Overall Rating: 7.5